Field
The described technology generally relates to an energy storage system and a starting method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Because of increased awareness in environmental issues, interest in a system that can store energy and efficiently use the stored energy has increased. In addition, interest in renewable energy that does not pollute the environment has also increased. An energy storage system that connects to an existing grid, a renewable energy source, and a battery system that stores power are being researched and developed to cope with today's environmental changes.
The energy storage system includes a battery system for storing power, and a power conversion system for appropriately converting and supplying power of the battery system, the power generation system, and the grid.
A DC contactor electrically connecting a high current terminal between the battery system and the power conversion system is used to start the energy storage system. Because the DC contactor needs a high current to start the energy storage system, a malfunction can occur in the energy storage system.